


Cigarette Love

by wheezycheeze_original



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezycheeze_original/pseuds/wheezycheeze_original
Summary: tw//nicotine use (I couldn't find this in the warnings)





	Cigarette Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of original work. I have a couple of fanfics on Tumblr, my user there is wheezycheeze. I'm gonna try to keep this for original pieces only. I really hope you enjoy it!!!

I felt the smoke fill my lungs from the cigarette as the music from the party softly played behind me. Immediately feeling the habitual tingling nicotine rush to my fingertips, mixing with the the cold breeze.

The familiar smell from the cigarette only filled my brain with regret. Why couldn't I stop? A hand placed itself upon my shoulder followed by a sweet, soft kiss on the back of my neck.

"Lemme get a hit," the voice reminded me that I was at this party because I couldn't stand to be alone.

I handed the cigarette to the woman, she took a hit; her arms around my waist now made me feel less lonely.

"Let's finish this cig and head back in. it's cold as all hell out here," she spoke softly into the crook of my neck following it with a kiss.

Shockwaves were sent through me. My brain yearning for me to leave, but my heart staying to continue the charade of being loved.


End file.
